Sur la piste d'un ami
by Maelyna
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour les 6 membres de la Ribambelle.Elle semble aussi banale que les précédentes, mais un évènement imprévu, va venir chambouler leur vie.
1. Kindnapping

**Sur la piste d'un ami**

**Chapitre 1 : Kidnapping**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la Ribambelle appartienne à leur auteur. Les autres sont de moi.

Un beau matin, Archibald Mc Dingeling se réveilla. C'était une journée comme les autres à première vue, il allait rejoindre ses amis à l'école comme d'habitude. Une journée banale quoi. James frappa à la porte puis entra.

- Puis-je conseiller à monsieur de se dépêcher ? Monsieur va être en retard à l'école. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable pour un premier jour.

- Not panique James, j'arriverais at time. Comme d'habitude.

Archibald se leva de son lit et courut vers la cuisine, suivi de près par son fidèle serviteur. Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner et s'être habillé, il se précipita vers la sortie en oubliant son cartable. Ce fut James qui le rattrapa à la sortie de la propriété.

- Monsieur a oublié son sac, et monsieur ne désire-t-il pas que je l'emmène en auto ?

- My sac? Thank James. Yes, yes, prenons the auto. Nous irons plus quicky.

Les deux écossais grimpèrent dans la voiture. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'homme étrange qui les regarda partir depuis le trottoir d'en face. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner et écrasa sa cigarette sur la bordure d'une maison. Puis il s'éloigna.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de la Ribambelle. Soit Phil, Grenadine, Dizzy, Atchi et Atcha. Les cinq enfants attendaient leur ami écossais. C'était rare quand Archibald arrivait en retard. Grenadine, la seule fille du groupe, s'inquiétait pour leur ami.

- Ce n'est pas normal, il lui est surement arrivé quelque chose.

- Mais non, la rassura Phil, que veux-tu qu'il arrive à Archie ?

A ce moment là la sonnerie retentie, un surveillant dû forcer les enfants à avancer vers la salle de classe. Phil dû empêcher les jumeaux nippons de faire passer un sale quart d'heure au surveillant, c'est ce moment que choisit Archibald pour arriver.

- Archie mon pote, s'écria Dizzy, mais où étais-tu ?

- Hello my friends, Je suis sorry d'être en retard.

- Trêve de bavardage. Allez tout de suite chez le proviseur, Dingeling.

- Oh no, pas the first jour de l'école ! Please sir, soyez gentil.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Allez, filez en cours tout les six. Et plus vite que ça !

Les six enfants se hâtèrent vers leur salle de classe. Heureusement, le cours d'Histoire venait à peine de commencer. Le professeur, une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs attachés en chignon avec une chemise et une jupe violette, leur demanda de s'asseoir en vitesse. La Ribambelle obtempéra.

- Bien mes enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons parler du Japon. Les hommes de ce pays sont réputés pour leur sagesse et leurs arts du combat. Mis à part ça nous ne savons que peu de choses sur ce pays, qui parmi vous peut me citer le nom d'un empereur japonais ? Atchi, Atcha baissez vos mains.

Les jumeaux baissèrent leurs mains, mais dans la salle personne ne semblait pouvoir répondre. Voyant leur manque de connaissances à ce sujet, le professeur se mit à faire un cours sur les premières dynasties impériales japonaises. Pendant une heure, les élèves grattèrent sur leurs feuilles. La matinée se passa sans anicroches. Après histoire vinrent mathématiques, français, anglais pour le matin. Puis deux de sports et deux heures de sciences pour l'après-midi. Le prof de science allait leur parler de l'évolution des espèces.

- A votre avis les enfants sommes-nous apparus sur terre avec notre corps, nos deux jambes et nos deux bras ? Les animaux ont-ils toujours eu la forme qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ?

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la question de leur professeur. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question. Ils étaient comme ils étaient, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

- Mes enfants, aujourd'hui et dans les prochaines semaines, nous allons voir comment les êtres vivants ont évolués depuis la création de la Terre, il y a 4.5 millions d'années.

Pendant qu'il faisait son cours, le professeur avait allumé un rétroprojecteur et montrait des images aux enfants. Certaines montraient des petites cellules, d'autres de gros animaux comme les Dinosaures. Le cours s'écoula et enfin la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentie. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte, ne poussant des hurlements de joie.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes allés au terrain vague, ça vous dirait d'y aller ? Proposa Phil dés que les six enfants furent seuls.

- Oh oui, chic idée ! S'écria Dizzy.

Les autres approuvèrent, joyeux les six enfants se dirigèrent vers leur repère. Soudain le portable d'Atchi (ou d'Atcha ?) se mit à vibrer. Le japonais sortit l'appareil et son frère se colla à lui pour entendre. Les jumeaux écoutèrent, et l'un d'eux répondit.

- Nous avons bien compris Ö vénérable mère. Ne te soucie pas, nous serons à l'heure.

Les jumeaux raccrochèrent, puis se tournèrent vers leurs amis pout leur expliquer le problème. Leur cours de judo avait été reporté à aujourd'hui, ils ne pourraient donc pas rester très longtemps avec eux.

- Alors dépêchons-nous. Plus vite nous serons arrivés. Plus longtemps nous pourrons rester ensemble au terrain vague. Les pressa Phil.

Les six enfants coururent jusqu'au terrain vague, impatients de retrouver leur cher vieux bus. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit l'homme qui les observaient, c'était le même qui avait guetté Archie le matin même.

« Mon maitre s'impatiente, je dois au plus vite accomplir ma mission. Et puis cette ville commence à m'insupporter. »

L'homme se détourna et monta dans la deux chevaux noire aux vitres noires. La voiture démarra et roula dans la direction opposée de celle des enfants.

Pendant ce temps, la Ribambelle venait enfin d'arriver au terrain vague. L'endroit était dans un bel état de délabrement, les six enfants avancèrent prudemment en faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher sur les pièges dont Archibald avait une fois de plus oublié l'emplacement. Soudain, Dizzy se prit les pieds dans une corde et se retrouva pendu à plusieurs mètres du sol.

- Archie, tu pourrais quand même faire un effort pour te souvenir de tes satanés pièges. Grogna-t-il.

- Sorry Dizzy, mais je pense que c'est the dernier piège. Look, the bus est ici.

Les enfants libérèrent Dizzy et se précipitèrent vers le bus sans rencontrer d'autres pièges. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur et virent que tout étaient comme avant. Les six enfants se demandèrent ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire. Après mûre réflexion, les garçons décidèrent de jouer au football.

- Attendez une seconde les garçons, je veux jouer aussi. Intervint Grenadine.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu pour les filles Grenadine, tu feras l'arbitre comme d'habitude. Ordonna le blond du groupe.

- J'ai appris à jouer au foot pendant les vacances. Je suis sans doute plus doué en foot, que toi tu ne l'es en couture.

- Laissons sa chance à notre noble amie, intervint l'un des jumeaux, je servirais d'arbitre tandis qu'elle nous fera part de ses prouesses nouvelles.

- C'est très gentil de me faire confiance, Atchi. Fit Grenadine en déposant un bisou sur la joue du japonais.

- Euh… De rien noble amie, mais moi c'est Atcha. Corrigea-t-il.

- Bon, puisque tu y tiens. Abandonna Phil en soupirant.

La jeune fille prit la place d'Atcha comme avant centre. Grenadine épata ses amis, même si elle n'était pas très douée, elle arrivait quand même à tenir tête pendant un temps face aux garçons. Elle faillit même mettre un but dans l'équipe adverse. Les enfants jouèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter épuisés.

- Vous avez fait de beaux progrès Ö belle Grenadine, recevez nos félicitations les plus sincères. Déclarèrent les jumeaux en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille.

- Yes, yes. C'était very impressionnant. On a eut tort de la sous-estimer. Approuva Archibald qui s'essuyait le front avec sa casquette.

Un long silence s'installa, Dizzy sortit sa trompette et se mit à jouer, pendant ce temps Atchi et Atcha jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil à leurs montres. Puis, Dizzy s'arrêta de jouer et s'adressa à ses amis.

- Dites, pendant que j'y pense, je n'aie pas compris cette histoire de cellules qui se sont transformées en animaux ou en hommes durant le cours.

- Is simple my friend… Répondit l'écossais en se lançant dans un long discours anglo-français afin de tout expliquer à Dizzy.

- Mouais… Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que les ancêtres d'Archie étaient encore plus petits que lui. Conclut l'africain.

- Not insulter mes ancêtres ! S'énerva l'écossais.

- Dites honorables amis, intervinrent les jumeaux pour désamorcer le conflit, que diriez-vous de venir au cours de judos ? Nous serons ravis de faire découvrir notre humble art.

Les enfants se regardèrent, intéressés par cette proposition, oui pourquoi pas ? C'était une bonne idée, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à faire. Ils rangèrent ce qu'ils avaient sortit, et quittèrent le terrain vague. Sur le chemin, Dizzy se remit à jouer à la trompette ce qui énerva le petit écossais. A dire vrai il n'avait pas apprécié la réflexion sur ses ancêtres.

- Stop it, this musique is horrible! My ancêtre étaient perhaps petit, mais les yours n'avaient pas d'oreilles pour le musique.

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ? S'énerva Dizzy.

- Les gars arrêtez de vous disputer. Les rabroua Phil.

L'écossais et l'africain se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un temps, puis ils se détournèrent en croisant les bras. Grenadine essaya de les réconcilier tandis qu'Atchi les pressait. Le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Lorsque les enfants arrivèrent devant la salle, le professeur de judos les attendait.

- Qui sont ces enfants, de nouveaux élèves ? Demanda l'homme d'origine asiatique.

- Non vénérable maitre, ce sont des amis venu découvrir notre art. Répondirent les jumeaux en joignant leurs mains et en s'inclinant.

- Entrez-donc, enfants d'Europe et d'Afrique. Installez-vous au fond de la salle, ainsi vous ne serez pas importuné par notre cours.

Les enfants le remercièrent en s'inclinant comme Atchi et Atcha l'avaient fait. Puis ils prirent place au fond de la salle, et virent les autres élèves du cours arriver un part un. Les élèves regardèrent les nouveaux venus d'un air curieux, jusqu'à ce que leur professeur le demande de se concentrer.

- Ces enfants sont venu observer l'art des judokas, montrez-vous donc à la hauteur, qu'ils ne repartent pas avec une mauvaise idée du judo. Bien maintenant, commençons par leur montrer nos prises basiques.

Pendant que l'enseignant faisait exécuter à ses élèves plusieurs prises de judo, en expliquant bien comment il fallait positionner chaque partie de son corps, les invités regardaient avec admiration. Jamais ils ne pourraient en faire autant. Ils en étaient persuadés.

- Les enfants, vous pouvez vous exercer tranquillement. Nos nobles invités peuvent se joindre à vous s'ils le souhaitent, en ce cas j'espère que vous saurez prendre en compte leur inexpérience.

Phil se leva, voulant savoir ce qu'il serait capable de faire, ne restaient plus que Grenadine entourée d'Archibald et de Dizzy. Tout les deux assis à une extrémité du banc. Elle s'approcha d'abord de l'écossais.

- Voyons Archie, tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à le bouder longtemps ?

- Il m'a offensé, I don't pardonner today.

- Vous n'allez pas vous bouder à cause d'une simple histoire d'ancêtres et de cellules ? C'est ridicule entre amis.

- This my ancêtres dont we telling. Un not toléré what this honneur soit bafoué!

Sur ce, le petit écossais s'éloigna d'un pas très digne. Annonçant à tout le monde qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Comprenant qu'Archibald était trop énervé pour entendre raison, Grenadine soupira et reporta son attention sur Phil. Autant ne pas essayer de parler à Dizzy, elle aurait le même genre de réponse. Avec les fautes de français en moins.

- Puis-je vous enseigner quelques rudiments de judo, noble fille aux cheveux roux. Demanda une japonaise aux cheveux noirs de nuit lui arrivant aux épaules.

Grenadine accepta pensant que cela pourrait lui changer les idées, il ne restait que dix minutes de cours. Mais cela serait bien assez pour voir les bases. L'asiatique lui apprit tout d'abord à bien se positionner.

- Tes pieds doivent être ancrés sur le sol, tu dois exercer un contrôle total sur chaque partie de ton corps. Voilà comme ça… Raidit ta jambe droite encore un peu… Parfait ! Maintenant tend tes bras bien devant toi.

Pendant ce temps, Phil avait débuté un combat avec le garçon avec qui il s'entrainait. L'asiatique le mit rapidement à terre. Il expliqua à l'européen qu'il avait été trop présomptueux. Ce n'est pas avec quelques minutes d'entrainements que l'on arrivait à vaincre un adversaire. L'art des judokas était bien plus compliqué que ça.

Dizzy était en train d'interroger l'un des élèves sur les groupes de musiques qu'écoutaient les judokas. Et plus particulièrement s'ils écoutaient du jazz. La question surpris le judoka mais y répondit tout de même.

- Nous les judokas écoutons de la musique. Mais nous évitons la musique trop violente, elle nous déconcentrerait.

- Pourtant, le jazz est une chouette musique. Franchement vous devriez essayer.

- Et vous ? Ne voudriez-vous pas essayer quelques prises de judo ?

- Heu, eh bien…

Le jeune chinois força Dizzy à prendre une pose de judo, puis il lui montra comment se défendre. Dizzy suivit tant de bien que de mal ses conseils, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son entraineur se chargea de le réveiller à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le milieu du ventre.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec moi cher ami, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas.

Pourtant la suite du cours ne fut pas plus fructueuse, Phil continua à vouloir combattre alors qu'il n'était qu'un débutant dans l'art du judo. Quant à Grenadine elle fut celle qui progressa le plus. Son jeune mentor la félicita, lorsqu'elle réussit à effectuer avec un quasi sans fautes, la prise la plus facile des judokas.

- Le cours est terminé les enfants, vous avez bien travaillé, la semaine prochaine nous verrons le Uchi-Mata. Préparez-vous bien.

Tous les élèves s'inclinèrent devant le maitre du judo, Atchi et Atcha remercièrent leurs honorables amis, comme ils le disent, de les avoir accompagnés. Et leurs proposèrent de les ré-emmené avec eux une autre fois.

La Ribambelle se préparait à partir, lorsque le professeur de judo demanda aux enfants s'il pouvait leur parler à l'écart, Les deux japonais dirent aurevoir à leurs amis et rentèrent chez eux. Les trois enfants suivirent le professeur. Il les fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

Dizzy n'écouta pas vraiment ce que le maitre d'Atchi et Atcha avait à leur dire. Il promena plutôt son regard dans la pièce. Il n'y avait presque rien à part des cadres contenant des citations. L'une d'entre elle attira son attention.

_« __Dans la main d'un ami, il faut déposer sa confiance dans son âme, sa compréhension sur ses lèvres, son sourire devant ses yeux, une rose près de lui, sa présence et son aide et dans son coeur, le bonheur de son amitié__.__ »_

_Auteur inconnu_

_Il détourna la tête, peuh n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait il été attiré par cette citation ? Il n'en n'avait rien à faire. _

- Dizzy ? Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? L'appela la voix de Grenadine.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda le jeune africain qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi on parlait.

- Le maitre des jumeaux nous proposait de revenir prendre des cours ici. C'est une bonne idée tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ah, euh, oui c'est une excellente idée. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Approuva le fan de jazz d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- Bien, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, nobles étrangers, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos demeures. Pus-je vous demander de transmettre ma proposition à votre noble ami à lunette.

- Oui m'sieur, vous pouvez compter sur nous. S'exclamèrent les trois enfants en chœurs.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et rejoignirent leurs amis nippons. Après avoir bavardé pendant quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et rentèrent chacun chez eux. Inconscient du drame qui allait bientôt se produire.

Archibald avait erré pendant un bon moment sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner voir ses amis, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le temps passe.

Il passa par le square ou des canards nageaient tranquillement dans l'étang. Il les regarda faire, quand soudain il entendit un bruit étrange derrière lui. Un peu, comme une branche qui craque. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien, il devait rêver. Rassurer, le jeune garçon retourna à son observation. Mais dix minutes plus tard, il eut une drôle de sensation. Il se retourna de nouveau.

« Rien, but I me sent observé. Quelqu'un me look »

Pas très rassuré, il décida de s'éloigner et de rentrer chez lui. Cette sensation ne le quitta pas au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Il faisait de son possible pour rester stoïque, mais la peur lui tordait l'estomac. Il aurait peut être mieux fait de retourner voir les autres…

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui, Archie se sentait de plus en plus en danger. Seule son éducation l'empêchait de se mettre à courir à toute jambe en appelant James à son secours. Il passait à coté d'une ruelle sombre quand il sentit quelqu'un le pousser violemment dans une ruelle sombre. Surpris, il s'effondra sur le sol. Soudain deux mains l'attrapèrent par derrière, l'une plaquée sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre.

- Hummmm, hum Mmmmh… Tenta Archibald en levant les yeux vers son ravisseur.

- Ne bouge pas minus, tu n'es pas en position de résister. Ordonna l'homme qui avait espionné Archibald depuis le début.

La deux chevaux s'arrêta juste devant la ruelle, l'homme poussa le jeune écossais à l'intérieur du véhicule. Puis il referma violemment la porte et monta à l'avant à coté du chauffeur, Archie se mit à taper contre la fenêtre. Soudain, il aperçut son ami Dizzy. Malgré leur dispute de cette après-midi, son ami lui porterait surement secours.

- Dizzy, help me. Dizzy ! DIZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Rien à faire, les vitres étaient insonorisées. Aucun son, ni aucune parole ne pouvaient traverser la voiture. Et la couleur noire des vitres empêchaient les gens qui étaient dehors de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais cela Archie ne le savait pas, il crut que son ami était trop fâché contre lui pour lui pardonner. Et qu'il l'abandonnait. Il continua quand même à frapper contre la fenêtre, en vain. De grosses larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses yeux.

- Ne t'épuises pas gamin, personne ne peut plus rien pour toi. Tu ferais mieux d'économiser tes forces. Lui ordonna son kidnapper d'une voix sans âme.

La deux chevaux noire s'éloignait de la ville pour une direction inconnue, embarquant avec elle le jeune Archibald . Celui-ci avait beau frapper contre la vitre, il réalisa peu à peu qu'il était fichu. Personne ne pourrait le sauver maintenant.

- What do you faire de me ? Demanda le pauvre écossais en reniflant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit, nous ne te ferons aucun mal… Enfin, si tu es sage bien sur. Ricana l'homme en noir.

Voilà ma première fic sur la Ribambelle, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus ^^ Je voudrais remercier Eyael qui m'a aidé à me lancer dans cette fic, et qui a gentiment acceptée de corriger le premier chapitre.


	2. L'enquête démarre

Chapitre 2 : l'enquête démarre

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Susan et le mystérieux Rapitore

**Eyael:** Merci pour ton com, c'est vrai que la Ribambelle est une bd qui très attirante pour qui aime les histoire avec des enfants, j'espère que les fans aimeront. Les petites disputes Dizzy/Archie sont assez récurrentes dans cette bd. Quant à au Judo, ces cours vont avoir une importance indirecte dans cette histoire. Le premier chapitre sert d'avant gout, dans les prochains chapitres les choses vont commencer à se corser xd. Quant à James tu auras sa réaction dans ce chapitre.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, James tournait en rond dans la grande maison des . Un certain monsieur Rapitore qui s'était présenté comme l'oncle de Dizzy l'avait prévenu qu'Archibald passerait quelques semaines avec lui et son neveu. Et qu'il se chargeait de l'emmener à l'école. Mais enfin, pourquoi son petit protégé ne l'appelait-il pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? C'est qu'il s'inquiétait lui. Il hésitait encore à contacter les amis d'Archibald pour leur demander des explications.

On sonna à la porte, lorsqu'il ouvrit il découvrit Phil, Grenadine et les jumeaux devant sa porte. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'Archibald n'était pas venu en cours depuis plusieurs semaines. Et qu'ils espéraient qu'il n'était pas malade.

- Que me racontez-vous là ? Monsieur est partit passer quelques semaines chez un oncle de monsieur Dizzy. Je ne vois là, aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter. Mais dites-lui de ma part que ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours.

- Mais m'sieur James, nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles d'Archibald depuis sa dispute avec Dizzy. Expliqua la jeune fille rousse.

- Mais que me chanter vous là ? S'inquiéta le majordome.

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna. James se précipita vers le combiné et l'arracha de son support. Les quatre enfants le suivirent, inquiet de voir cet écossais pourtant si maitre de ses émotions, courir avec un tel empressement.

- Allo, je suis bien chez les ? Demanda une voix féminine et autoritaire.

- Oui, je suis leur majordome. C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda James en maitrisant tant bien que de mal son inquiétude.

- Au sujet du jeune Archibald, je sais que ce jeune garçon est issu d'une famille riche. Mais cela ne l'autorise pas à ne pas venir en cours.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'est pas venu depuis des semaines. Veuillez lui transmettre mon profond mécontentement. Au-revoir monsieur.

- Au-revoir madame… Fit simplement le pauvre majordome en reposant le téléphone.

- Alors ? Demandèrent les quatre enfants qui entouraient James.

- Je ne comprends pas… L'homme m'a pourtant assuré qu'il était l'oncle de Dizzy.

L'africain du groupe était justement chez lui, il repensait à la dispute qui l'avait opposée à Archie. Il craignait que son ami ne lui en veuille encore, ce qui pourrait expliquer sa très longue absence, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu avec ses amis prendre des nouvelles d'Archibald. Il décrocha son téléphone qui était en train de sonner.

- Allo Dizzy ? Vient vite chez Archie, nous avons un problème. Lui demanda la voix de Phil sans lui donner de plus amples explications.

Surprit et un peu inquiet, l'africain du groupe se résigna à aller chez son ami écossais. Il prévint juste ses parents qu'il sortait, puis courut vers la maison d'Archibald. Il trouva Grenadine qui l'attendait à la porte. Elle avait l'air très inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dizzy, as-tu un oncle qui a pour nom de famille Rapitore ? Demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

- Rapitore ? Ahahahaha, elle est bien bonne celle là ! Quel nom idiot, bon sérieusement que se passe-t-il ?

Grenadine ne lui répondit pas et l'invita à entrer. Dans le salon, ils y trouvèrent James assis sur le canapé l'air accablé. Atchi et Atcha s'était assis de part et d'autres du majordome et tentait de le réconforter.

- Aaaah Dizzy, s'exclama Phil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, il était temps que tu arrives. Nous avons besoin de toi.

- J'avais crut comprendre, mais que ce passe-t-il exactement. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Que notre noble ami à la peau brune ne s'effraie point… Commença Atchi.

-… Mais Archibald a disparut, et ton oncle a prétendu qu'il était chez lui. Termina son frère.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas d'oncle Rapitore, et comment ça il a disparut ?

Phil lui expliqua tout ce que James leur avait dit, à ce moment là le téléphone sonna. Ce fut James qui décrocha. Il écouta, et au fur et à mesure son visage se décomposa. Lorsqu'il reposa le combiné, il n'avait pas meilleurs mine qu'un malade.

- Parlez James, qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Phil devançant d'une seconde Grenadine et Dizzy.

- C'est le père de monsieur, il désire voir son fils pendant les prochaines vacances. Je ne peux pas lui avouer que son enfant a disparut. Ce serait une honte. Gémit James en perdant son self-control et en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas James, nous allons tour faire pour retrouver Archibald. N'est-ce-pas les gars ? Assura le chef du groupe.

- Je suis partante. Approuva Grenadine. Dizzy et les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos études en danger pour votre ami.

- C'est parce que c'est notre ami que nous ne le laisserons pas tomber. Faites-nous confiance James, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour nos études. Répliqua Phil.

- Il faut que nous nous dépêchions. Les vacances sont dans trois semaines. Fit remarquer Dizzy.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Commençons les recherches dés maintenant. Ribambelle, en avant ! S'écria Grenadine en prenant les rênes du groupe.

- Hé, c'était à moi de donner le signal. Toi tu fais comme d'habitude et tu te contente de nous suivre.

- Phil, il va falloir que tu grandisses un peu ! J'ai autant envie que toi de retrouver notre ami. Que ça te plaise où non, je vais prendre part activement aux recherches !

- Notre noble amie rousse à bien changer durant ces dernières vacances. Constatèrent les jumeaux dans un ensemble parfait.

Grenadine quitta Phil du regard et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie. Les deux nippons la suivirent tant bien que de mal. Dizzy les suivit de loin, et stoppa devant la porte, il s'adressa à son ami qui n'avait toujours pas réagit.

- Hé Phil, si tu ne veux pas faire que suivre Grenadine, va falloir réagir. Elle est déjà dans la rue. Fit-il remarqué au chef du groupe.

Lorsque les deux garçons rejoignirent Grenadine, Atchi et Atcha plusieurs rues plus loin. Ils étaient en train de discuter par où ils commenceraient les recherches.

- Commençons par fouiller tout les endroits où Archibald aime se rendre. Nous trouverons surement des indices.

Loin, très loin, dans un autre pays. Le jeune Archibald était prisonnier. Il avait certes le droit de circuler dans le grand château où il était détenu, mais il ne pouvait même pas aller dans le jardin. Ces dernières semaines, il avait fouillé le château de fond en comble, mais n'avait trouvé aucun passage secret. Ou autres issues de secours.

Une nuit, alors qu'il faisait l'une de ses quotidiennes promenades quand soudain il entendit des pleurs derrière une porte. Il recula inquiet, comme tout le monde, Archie savait que les châteaux écossais étaient réputés pour être hantés.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un cri de surprise se fit entendre, il entendit des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dans un grincement affreux. Le souffle du jeune garçon se raccourcit. Enfin, une petite tête tout à fait humaine apparut. Une petite tête d'enfant de neuf ans, encadrée par des cheveux bruns lui descendants jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait l'air aussi effrayée qu'Archibald.

- Est-ce-que tu es un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- What? Mais bien sur. My name is Archibald, and you?

- Je m'appelle Susan, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'humains autre que les méchants messieurs qui m'ont enlevés.

- Mais quel âge avais-tu quand ils t'ont enlevés ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Pour moi, j'ai toujours habité ici… Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblent mes parents… Avoua la fillette en se plaçant devant la porte.

Archibald regarda derrière la jeune fille, la pièce était sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre placée bien trop en hauteur pour que l'enfant puisse voir quelque chose. Voilà l'explication de la pâleur de peau de Susan, et du fait qu'elle ait parut effrayée en voyant Archibald.

- En tout cas… I'm look que not you a ghost. Plaisanta celui-ci.

- Un… Un quoi ? Désolé, je ne comprends pas ta langue.

« My God, je sens que the discussion not will be easy. » Soupira le jeune écossais.

Deux gardes arrivèrent à ce moment là, ils attrapèrent Archibald par le bras et le ramenèrent dans sa chambre. Susan regarda le garçon partir en ouvrant de grands yeux désorientés. En fait, elle n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre depuis sa naissance, Elle n'imaginait même pas que le monde s'étendait beaucoup plus loin que la porte du château. Pour elle, Archibald serait une vraie découverte.

- Allez retourne dans ta chambre gamine. Ordonna l'un des gardes en repoussant l'enfant dans a chambre.

Susan se laissa faire, docile. Mais elle était curieuse, que faisait ce jeune garçon ici ? Était-il prisonnier comme elle ? Et depuis combien de temps. Susan se promit de tout faire pour le revoir.

Le jour suivant, elle sortit de sa chambre et commença à marcher à travers le château. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'éloignait autant de sa chambre. Mais cette escapade lui plaisait. Ce que c'était bon de voir un autre endroit que sa chambre. Mais ses recherches furent vaines. L'enfant qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvait pas ici. Ou alors il se déplaçait en même temps qu'elle. Elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Peut être que le garçon reviendrait la voir.

Son souhait fut réalisé, quelques heures plus tard le petit écossais ouvrit la porte, comme pour vérifier que Susan n'avait pas été une hallucination. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, la chambre était vraiment très noire. Comment cette jeune fille avait elle put vivre à l'intérieur. Ça paraissait insensé. Il remarqua que Susan était couchée sur le lit, en train de dormir.

- Aow… lâcha-t-il tout haut.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre toi ! S'écria Susan en se réveillant.

- What… Mais… Scuse-me dear amie… I'm confus. Fit Archie surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix.

- Tu as toujours ce drôle d'accent. Dit-moi, pourquoi ils t'ont enlevé ?

- I don't said, I would peut être the money de my daddy.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit ?

- Mon père is very riche…

- D'accord…

Les deux enfants discutèrent un bon moment, Susan ne voulut pas croire le petit écossais lorsqu'il lui raconta tout ce qu'il y avait dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que le monde soit si grand, et traita Archibald de menteur. Leur dispute attira les gardes qui firent sortir Archibald à grand renfort de coup de pieds. Le jeune écossais compris qu'il ne pourrait plus se rapprocher de la jeune fille pour aujourd'hui. En faite, il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de la revoir.

Dans la ville, Dizzy était en train d'interroger tous ceux qu'il croisait leur demander s'ils n'avaient rien vu d'inhabituel. Un italien rigola lorsqu'il lui apprit le nom du supposé ravisseur. Il lui demanda si ce n'était pas une blague. Lorsque le jeune garçon demanda pourquoi, l'homme lui répondit en calmant son fou rire. Il lui apprit avec un fort accent italien, que rapitore signifiait ravisseur. Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Dizzy ouvrit grand les yeux. Avec un nom pareil, pas étonnant que le type aie crut à une blague. James ne devait pas avoir de notion d'italien pour ne pas avoir noté ce détail.

- Merci pour votre aide monsieur, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous demander. Salua-i-il avant de se sauver.

Les cinq enfants se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Grenadine. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas mêlé James à leurs recherches, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'indices. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Incroyable, c'est comme si ce type nous avait avoué ce qu'il avait fait. Constata Phil.

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas où est Archie. Répliqua Dizzy.

- Attendez un peu, si quelqu'un a capturé Archibald, c'est surement pour déposer une demande de rançon non ? Les interrompis Grenadine.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi est-ce-que personne ne nous en a parlé ? S'ils veulent de l'argent ils auraient appelé l'oncle d'Archibald et celui-ci aurait appelé James pour vérifier s'il était bien porté disparut.

- Il faut que nous allions chez Archibald. Décida le blond.

- Veuillez excuser notre interruption, honorables amis. Nous avons une maigre piste. Un honorable ennemi…

- Honorable ! Ils ont capturés un enfant par surprise.

- Nous savons noble ami blond, mais les judokas doivent respecter leurs adversaires en tout temps. Même lorsqu'ils commentent des actions peu honorables.

- Bref, continuez. Les pressa Grenadine.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté noble amie. Quelqu'un a vu une 2 chevaux s'en aller le jour ou notre ami à disparut. Ses vitres étaient si noires qu'il n'a pas réussit à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- C'était peut être les kidnappeurs ! S'écria Dizzy.

- Ils ont prit la direction de l'aéroport. Terminèrent les deux frères.

- S'ils ont prit l'avion, ils doivent être vraiment loin maintenant. Allons interroger James si il a reçut une demande de rançon, il doit nous le dire. Décida Phil en se dirigeant vers la maison de d'Archibald.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Ils entrèrent et essayèrent d'appeler le majordome, mais personne n'arriva. Inquiet, ils entrèrent dans la demeure, la porte n'étant pas fermée. Ils appelèrent plusieurs fois le vieil homme mais personne ne répondit.

- Vous croyez que le kidnappeur l'a enlevé lui aussi ? Interrogea Grenadine.

Les cinq enfants explorèrent toute la maison, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils commencèrent à croire que James avaient été capturés. Ils commencèrent à fouiller la maison, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Au bout d'un moment, Dizzy fit peur à tout le monde en se frappant violemment le front avec sa main. Tout le monde se réunit autours de lui.

- Nous avons oublié de fouiller le sous-sol. Il y est peut être.

- Sapristi, il a raison. Il faut que nous y allions. Décida Phil.

Les cinq se précipitèrent vers le grenier. Phil s'arrêta sans prévenir devant la porte. Les autres se cognèrent les uns contre les autres. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il lui prenait. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir si James se trouvait ici ?

- Grenadine, toi tu reste ici. On ne sait jamais, il y a peut être quelqu'un là-bas. Ordonna le chef en se tournant vers son amie.

- Pas question, je viens avec vous ! S'énerva la jeune fille qui en avait plus qu'assez que ses amis essaye de la maintenir à l'écart.

Ils allaient commencer à se battre, mais Dizzy qui se trouvait entre les deux força Phil à avancer. Tout le groupe suivit le mouvement, en bas des escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. A l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Atchi et Atcha furent les premiers à entendre un bruit de sanglots. Ils se dépêchèrent vers l'endroit d'où ils provenaient. Ils trouvèrent James assit sur un vieux caisson en bois. Il avait la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Grenadine posa sa main sur son épaule est l'appela doucement.

- James, ne pleurez pas voyons. Dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mon pauvre maitre…

- Archie ? Vous avez des nouvelles de lui ?

- Pas monsieur Archibald, monsieur son oncle. Il a reçut une demande de rançon aujourd'hui même.

- Une demande de rançon !

- C'est cela même, il m'a reproché de lui avoir reproché le kidnapping de son fils. S'il lui arrivait quoique se soit, je serais renvoyé. Il me renverra sans doute, quoiqu'il arrive… Moi qui aie travaillé si longtemps auprès des .

- Ne vous en faites pas James, nous interviendrons en votre faveur. Pour l'instant, il faut retrouver Archibald. Combien les ravisseurs demande-t-il ? Fit Phil.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur l'oncle de mon maitre n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire. Il veut que je le rejoigne le plus rapidement possible. Sans doute pour me remettre ma démission. Que vais-je devenir sans mon travail.

- Ne vous affolez pas James, nous allons venir avec vous. En Ecosse.

- Mais vos cours… Vous ne pouvez pas les louper pour votre ami. Je partirais demain à 18 heures comme me l'a demandé mon bon maitre.

- Les cours se terminent demain, nous partirons juste après. Nos parents vous connaissent, ils vous font confiance. Si nous leur disons que nous partons en Ecosse, ils croiront surement que nous sommes partis chez Archibald.

Malgré tous leurs arguments, les cinq enfants ne parvinrent pas à faire fléchir le majordome. Il refusa catégoriquement de les emmener, il ne tenait pas à avoir un autre enlèvement d'enfants sur les bras. Il les remercia de leur soutient et les poussa vers la sortie. Il devait se préparer pour le départ. Dehors, les cinq enfants n'eurent qu'à se regarder pour savoir qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils allaient partir en Ecosse que James le veuille ou non.

- Ok les amis, rendez-vous devant chez moi à 17h00 précise. Il y a une station de taxis dont l'un d'eux passera à 17h10. Préparez vos bagages surtout. Planifia Phil.

Le lendemain, les cinq enfants foncèrent tous, chercher leurs valises qu'ils avaient laissées chez Phil le matin même. Ils prirent le taxi et demandèrent au chauffeur de filer vers l'aéroport. Là-bas ils cherchèrent James et le trouvèrent devant un jet privé. Il était sur le point d'embarquer. Ils coururent de toutes leurs petites jambes.

- Monsieur James, monsieur James attendez-nous !

- Quoi ? Les enfants ? Mais que faites-vous ici, je vous avais dit que je n'accepterais pas de vous emmener avec moi.

- S'il vous plait James, Archie est notre ami. Il aura surement besoin de nous, vous devez accepter de nous emmener. Supplia Grenadine.

- Je ne parviendrais pas à vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce-pas ? Soupira-t-il.

- Non ! Répondit la Ribambelle en chœur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas… Venez donc avec moi, ce jet nous emmènera en Ecosse. Mais vous devez me promettre de faire tout ce que je dis et surtout de rentrer chez vous lorsque les vacances seront terminées.

Les cinq promirent, James expliqua donc au conducteur qu'il y aurait de nouveaux voyageurs. Les enfants s'installèrent sur leurs sièges en se demandant s'ils retrouveraient leur ami en Ecosse. En tout cas, ils l'espéraient de tout coeur. James lui était inquiet. Son avenir était plus qu'incertain, que deviendrait-il si jamais l'oncle de son jeune maitre le renvoyait ?


	3. Accusation

**Disclamer:**Non, la Ribambelle ne m'appartient toujours pas ^^

**Note: **Ouf, voici enfin le troisième chapitre (considérez que c'est un cadeau en retard xd) Malheureusement le quatrième n'est pas pour tout de suite. Enfin, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire quand même ^^**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 3: Accusation **

Les enfants et le majordome arrivèrent enfin en Écosse, dans l'aéroport privé de l'oncle d'Archibald. Une limousine vint les chercher et les emmena jusqu'au château du même oncle. Celui-ci les attendaient dans la salle de réception, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout et regardait James d'un air sévère.

- Bonjours monsieur ! Le saluèrent les enfants d'un ton faussement joyeux.

- Oui, oui bonjour amis d'Archibald, répondit l'adulte mollement, alors James, reprit il d'un ton dur et sec, on ne me prévient plus quand il arrive quelque chose à mon neveu ? J'ai quand même le droit de savoir lorsqu'il se fait enlever non ? Et comment ces gens ont-ils réussit à l'enlever d'ailleurs ? Il était sous votre responsabilité.

- Oui monsieur, je comprend tout à fait votre colère monsieur. Moi même je ne comprend pas monsieur.

- Arrêtez avec vos monsieur, et dites moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le pauvre majordome expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé en ponctuant ses explications par des monsieur, au grand désespoir de l'oncle, lorsqu'il eut finit l'oncle sembla réfléchir et se tourna vers la Ribambelle.

- Lequel d'entre vous est Dizzy ?

- C'est moi, monsieur. Répondit l'africain en levant la main.

- Puis-je savoir comment les ravisseurs de mon neveu connaissaient votre nom ? Ceci me semble suspect.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Ou vous ne voulez pas me dire que les ravisseurs de mon fils sont en vérité de votre famille ?

- Dizzy n'y est pour rien dans l'enlèvement d'Archibald ! Le défendit Phil.

- On dit ça, on dit ça. Vous savez quand on est riche, les amis nous trahissent facilement. L'appât du gain parait-il.

- Mais c'est complètement ridicule, vos accusations sont...

- Taratata jeune demoiselle, tant que vous n'aurez pas de preuves de son innocence je le considérerait comme complice. De plus d'après mon neveu vous vous disputiez beaucoup. Peut-être que sa patience était arrivée à bout.

- Vous ne pouvez pas poser votre jugement par ces informations. Le sage a dit ...

- Et qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? Me mettre en prison ? Demanda Dizzy en interrompant les jumeaux.

Tout les enfants se retournèrent vers lui surpris, l'oncle eut un sourire triomphateur et James gardait résolument les yeux au sol, attendant patiemment que son maitre lui inflige une punition.

- Est-ce un aveu ?

- Monsieur, le téléphone pour vous. Fit un domestique en entrant dans la pièce, un téléphone posé sur un plateau.

- Merci, allons dans pièce opposée. Venez James. Fit l'oncle en sortant suivit du domestique et du majordome.

Lorsque les trois adultes furent sortis, les enfants se regroupèrent autours de Dizzy.

- Dizzy, c'est quoi cette question ? Il risque de t'accuser de l'enlèvement de son neveu à présent.

- Ça, il avait pas besoin de ça pour le faire, Phil, il l'a déjà fait au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Oui, bah là il pourrait carrément te mettre en prison. Même si ses arguments ne tiennent pas la route.

- Peut -être pas, il lui faudrait des preuves. Nota Grenadine.

- Chers amis, j'ai bien peur que notre ami musicien se retrouve comme principal accusé pour l'enlèvement de notre ami noble ami à lunette.

- Armons nos cœurs de courage et de pugnacité, pour faire face à la tempête qui déferlera sur nous.

- Hé ho, calmez vous les potes, à vous entendre on dirait que je suis déjà condamné.

A ce moment L'oncle rentra dans la pièce, seul, il avait l'air encore plus furieux que tout à l'heure et regardait Dizzy d'un air mauvais.

- Votre innocence est de plus en plus douteuse, les ravisseurs d'Archibald viennent d'appeler pour me donner des informations sur la rançon. Et lorsque je leur aie demander s'il vous connaissaient, ils ont raccrocher sans répondre.

- Ça ne veux toujours rien dire. Répondirent Phil et Grenadine ensemble.

- Nous réglerons cela plus tard, pour l'instant je compte récupérer mon neveu. Mais vous êtes priiez de rester dans ce château monsieur Dizzy.

L'oncle d'Archibald re sorti de la pièce suivit de ses deux domestiques. Les enfants se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Ils croisèrent leurs regards. Aucuns d'eux ne croyaient aux accusations de l'oncle d'Archibald, qui ressemblaient plus à des fables qu'à une vérité. Mais comment allaient-ils prouver à l'homme qu'il avait tort. Ils n'étaient que des enfants avec très peu de moyens à leur disposition. Phil se dirigea vers la porte et colla son oreille dessus. Espérant entendre ce qu'il se disait.

« - Votre comportement est inacceptable James. J'espère que vous n'espérez pas ma clémence pour cette faute.

- Non monsieur, je suis conscient de mon acte. Et je comprendrais si monsieur désire me renvoyer.

- Vous renvoyez ? Désolé, mais je n'ai aucune intention de me séparer de vous. Mais vous avez un moyen de vous racheter. Ce soir, à 23h00 les ravisseurs d'Archibald m'ont demandé d'envoyer quelqu'un apporter la rançon. Vous irez donc dans la forêt prêt du château, et vous donnerez à ces vils personnages ce qu'ils désirent.

- Bien monsieur, il en sera fait selon votre désir.»

Phil décolla son oreille de la porte et expliqua à ses amis ce qu'il avait entendu. Il fut décider que Phil et les jumeaux suivraient discrètement James. Grenadine et Dizzy resteraient aux château, ce choix déplut à la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas rester en arrière et attendre sagement le retour des garçons.

- Enfin Grenadine, ce genre de filature n'est pas faite pour les filles. C e n'est pas que je veuille t'écarter de l'enquête mais ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Et alors ? La fille que j'ai rencontré au cours de judo m'a apprit quelques prises.

- Mes amis ne nous déchirons points, intervint l'un des japonais, j'aimerais évaluer vos progrès jeune amie.

Le jumeau attrapa la main de Grenadine et l'entraina à l'écart suivit du deuxième jumeau. Laissant Phil et Dizzy seuls.

- Ce qu'elle peut être pénible... Soupira Phil.

- Elle a peut être envie de s'émanciper. Tu devrais la laisser venir Phil.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait participer à des situations dangereuse. Les filles doivent rester à l'écart de tout danger. Comme elle a fait depuis la création du groupe.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu misogyne toi ?

- Peut être.

Pendant ce temps, les deux nippons et Grenadine entraient dans une pièce assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer sans crainte de casser quelque chose. Atchi se proposa comme entraineur, tandis que son frère superviserais le tout. Après le salut rituel, Atchi demanda à son amie de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. La jeune fille attrapa le bras du japonais et lui fit exécuter un demi-cercle. Mais le jumeau se rattrapa de l'autre main et envoya la jeune fille au tapis.

- Hum, ce n'était pas mal jeune amie. Bien sur cela serait plus facile à évaluer avec un adversaire plus grand. Apprécia Atcha.

- Le mieux ce serait d'attaquer notre noble chef. Nous verrons ce que cela donnera.

Les trois enfants retournèrent vers Dizzy et Phil. Mais avant que Grenadine n'ai pût lancer son défi, James annonça aux enfants qu'il allait partir. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, même s'ils savaient tous qu'ils ne resteraient pas inactifs. Phil et les jumeaux laissèrent au majordome quelques minutes d'avance, puis ils filèrent à sa poursuite.

- J'espère que les ravisseurs nous rendrons Archibald ce soir. Je n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prennent les évènements.

- Tu te fais des idées Grenadine. Essaya de la rassurer Dizzy.

Phil et les jumeaux avaient réussi à ne pas se faire distancer par le majordome. James avait marché pendant un bon kilomètre avant de s'arrêter au bord d'une route. Les enfants se dissimulèrent derrière un rocher, à plusieurs mètres de James. Tout trois retenaient leur souffle. Enfin, une grosse voiture noire s'arrêta devant le majordome.

- Il doit s'agir de nos… Commencèrent les jumeaux vite coupé par Phil.

La vitre s'abaissa et une tête humaine apparut. Elle ressemblait à celle des gangsters italiens dans les films. James s'approcha et donna la valise contenant l'argent. Le ravisseur lui souffla quelques mots. Malheureusement, les trois enfants étaient trop loin pour entendre ce qui lui disait. Puis la voiture démarra et disparue au loin. James soupira (enfin, ils en eurent l'impression) et repartit. Phil et les jumeaux sortirent de leur rocher, le faisant sursauter.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce-que monsieur Phil et ses amis viennent faire ici ?

- Nous nous inquiétons pour vous, Ö honorable majordome, et nous souhaitions nous apporter notre soutient.

- Ce que vous avez fait est très dangereux messieurs. Messieurs et mesdames vos parents n'auraient point été ravis si vous vous étiez fait capturer. Où sont Monsieur Dizzy et Mademoiselle Grenadine ? J'espère que vous n'avez point emmené votre jeune amie dans cette folie.

- Non, elle est chez l'oncle d'Archibald, avec Dizzy. Le rassura Phil.

- Très bien, dans ce cas vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer à la maison tout de suite. Je vous raccompagne.

Les trois enfants obtempérèrent, James avait l'air très fâché. En plus, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient été imprudents. Mais ils n'allaient quand même pas rester à rien faire. Si ?

- James, fit soudain Phil en se retournant, que vous a dit l'homme dans la voiture ?

- Ce… Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Mais.

- Suffit, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper des affaires des adultes.

Les trois garçons eurent beau insister, James resta inflexible. Ils se contentèrent donc de baisser la tête et de le suivre docilement. Lorsque l'oncle d'Archibald appris leur équipé nocturne, il s'énerva et les traita de petits imbéciles imprudents. Puis il les somma d'aller se coucher et commença à s'entretenir avec James. Mais en haut, Dizzy et Grenadine attendaient leurs amis au quart de tour et les bombardèrent de questions.

- Vous avez vu les ravisseurs ? Combien étaient-ils ? Commença Grenadine.

- Archie était avec eux ?

- Pourquoi Archibald n'est-t-il pas rentré avec vous ? Ils devaient nous le rendre en échange d'une rançon.

- Vous avez des indices qui nous permettraient de les retrouver ? Ils ont dit ou fait quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir ?

Ils auraient pût continuer longtemps, si Phil ne les avaient pas fait taire. Oui, ils avaient vu les ravisseurs. Ou du moins l'un d'entre eux. Non Archie n'étaient pas avec eux et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi le jeune écossais ne leur avait pas été rendu. Quant aux indices, ils n'avaient que la description de la voiture et de la tête du conducteur. Atchi et Atcha avait réussi à mémoriser chacun une partie de la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant pour sauver notre ami. Déplora Grenadine.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire aujourd'hui. Allons nous coucher, nous reprendrons les recherches demain.

Les enfants approuvèrent Phil et chacun regagna la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Tous avaient en tête l'image de leur ami anglais.

Au château, Archibald aussi pensait à ses amis. Savaient-ils qu'ils ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se sentait si triste qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Il sortit de la chambre où il était enfermé et essaya de trouver une sortie. Soudain, des bruits de pas le firent sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir Susan, debout derrière lui. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit vert pâle.

- Aaaah, Susan. You m'as fait peur. Chuchota l'écossais.

- C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Sur le monde ?

- Yes, is vrai. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand que cette maison.

- Tu veux sortir n'est-ce-pas ?

Susan avait l'air triste en disant cela. Pourtant, il semblait naturel à Archibald que lorsqu'on est enfermé, il faut chercher à s'enfuir. La petite fille ne devait pas être sortit très souvent pour ne pas le savoir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici.

- Donc… Tu vas m'abandonner…

- What ?

- Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, va-t-en ! Retourne dans le monde, moi je resterais ici, enfermée avec personne pour être avec moi !

Avant que l'écossais puisse en placer une, Susan était déjà partie. Il soupira. Non, vraiment, les filles étaient compliquées à comprendre.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Et en plus elle avait attiré un des gardes ! Archie eut tout juste le temps de se cacher sous une armoire, avant que le garde ne le voie. Il attendit de ne plus entendre les bruits de pas pour sortir de sa cachette. Il allait devoir être prudent maintenant. Tout doucement, il commença par se diriger vers la fenêtre. Commençons par voir comment s'organisait la surveillance extérieure.

- Aow…

Deux gardes faisaient une ronde répétée autours du château, chacun allant dans le sens inverse de l'autre. Les deux retenaient un chien berger allemand qu'il lâcherait sans doute sur le premier intrus venu. Et encore, ce n'était que la protection rapprochée. Qu'y avait-il après ?

- Bon, I'm trop engagé à présent. I don't think que je puisse faire demi-tour maintenant. Continuons, je verrais bien.

Tout en restant très prudent, Archibald continua sa route. Il faillit se faire prendre plusieurs fois mais réussit toujours à se cacher au dernier moment. Enfin il réussit à sortir de propriété. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : Fuir le parc. Au bout de quelques pas, il fut arrêter par une petite ombre qu'il reconnu très vite.

- Susan ? But…

L'enfant se tenait effectivement devant lui. Droite comme un i, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme, une âme errante cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait briser sa solitude. Elle s'approcha du jeune écossais et lui demanda d'une voix faible et triste.

- Archibald, pourquoi ?... Pourquoi veux-tu me laisser toute seule ? Nous pourrions devenir amis… Tu me parlerais du monde de dehors.

- Susan, c'est dangereux de rester ici ! On pourrait se faire prendre.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je te forcerais à rester ici, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- What ?

A ce moment là, des gardes encerclèrent les deux enfants. L'un d'eux souleva Archibald par le col et le ramena à l'intérieur. L'écossais se débattit en injuriant son ravisseur et en se débattant comme un petit diable. Un autre homme attrapa Susan par le bras qui se laissa docilement ramener dans sa chambre. Elle souriait, son nouvel ami resterait avec elle.

- Tu verras Archibald, on s'habitue vite à la prison…

Mais Archibald n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Une fois la porte refermé sur lui il essaya de nouveau de la rouvrir. Mais elle était fermée à clé. Evidemment, ils ne feraient plus deux fois la même bêtise. L'enfant se mit à frapper la porte avec ses poings et à crier à l'encontre de ses ravisseurs.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! On n'enferme pas un impunément ! Attendez que je sorte ! Bloody man !

Évidemment, il n'obtint aucunes réponses. Ses piètres menaces devaient les faire rire. Irrité, Archie s'installa dans un coin de sa chambre et rumina. Pourquoi Susan voulait-elle le retenir ici ? Si elle le voulait, il pouvait l'aider à fuir ? C'était surement à cause d'elle qu'il avait été repéré.

- Friend ? That's not ainsi que we le deviendront.

Voyant que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister, Archibald abandonna. Il réessayera plus tard. Quand à Susan, il comptait bien ne plus se laisser approcher par cette fille. Elle était bien trop difficile à comprendre pour lui.

Le jour suivant, les quatre membres de la Ribambelle sortirent de leurs chambres avec la ferme intention de continuer leur enquête. Mais ayant appris leur escapade nocturne, l'oncle d'Archibald leur interdit toutes sorties loin du château. Il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un se fasse enlever dans l'enceinte de sa demeure. Voilà qui allait considérablement réduire le champ d'action des quatre amis.


End file.
